


migraines are (still) awful

by misschevalier



Series: hearts. [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: Message from Geoff:our jeremy is now dealing with his first Haywood’s patented migraine attack TM and i'm stuck in a meetingMessage from Jack:Aw fuck, that sucks.





	migraines are (still) awful

**Author's Note:**

> has anyone written a sequel for a sickfic? because here i am, hurray. you can read the first work if you're interested, yet you don't have to do it to understand the story. anyway, i love ryan and jeremy and geoff so much, you have no idea.
> 
> enjoy!

It was unusual for Ryan to have headaches.

Yet, he was now there, trying to not throw up just by looking at his monitor screens, feeling a migraine hit him out of nowhere. He groaned as he pressed his palms against his eyes, elbows on his desk, trying to think where was the closest trashcan on the room.

He blinked a few times, noticing the auras appearing on his eyes, illusions of his brain.

At least he had been blessed with a quiet day.

The main office was almost empty: Jack and Michael had been invited to the Ubisoft offices while Gavin was in New York doing something, Lindsay was out in vacation. It would be three of them left in the office if Geoff didn’t have to attend to so many meetings in the same day.

So, it was only Jeremy and him.

Between the fuzziness on his brain and the throbbing sensation, Ryan was trying to figure out if Jeremy knew about his migraines. While they were not often, they hit Ryan hard and he became useless to the world –just a body whose brain had decided to stop working.

Ryan rolled his chair back, leaning slowly on it. The waves of nausea came and went with the pulsing on his skull, and he tried his best to keep it down with water and deep breathes. The lights of the office seemed too bright even with his eyes closed, feeling the sharp green hue of the walls bouncing towards him.

“Hey– oh.” It was Jeremy’s voice, on his side. He jumped slightly when he felt the younger man’s warm hand on his arm. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

Ryan swallowed before talking, feeling himself shaking. “Can you bring me the bin?”

Jeremy moved quickly, thankfully, because as soon as it was under his face, Ryan threw up. He hadn’t eaten anything today besides breakfast, which was hours ago, so it was mostly dry heaving after he got everything out of his system.

It was painful to watch.

After that, the migraine built up pressure on his skull and instinctively Ryan grabbed his hair, trying to pull the pain out of it. “You’re hurting yourself,” Jeremy told him, his hands trying to pry away Ryan’s from himself. It didn’t take him long before he did, and Ryan squeezed his hands. His eyes were closed tightly, scrunching up his nose. “What’s wrong?”

“Head, migraine,” Ryan let out, sounding ten times tired that when talked before.

Jeremy seemed so out of his zone and Ryan couldn’t blame him.

He was still new to their relationship so this was sure the first time he had seen any of them in pain. It would be later, after everything passed, when Ryan would feel bad for him –he didn’t even get a warning. 

“You want to lie down?” Jeremy asked, kneeling in front of Ryan, his hands on his knees. 

Ryan had been busy pressing his thumbs against the arch where his eyebrows and nose meet, feeling a fleeing relief, and he almost missed Jeremy’s question. It's true, he felt he was going to fall from the chair so it was the best idea so far. “Yeah.”

Jeremy moved away the trashcan so he could help Ryan up, who swayed on his feet. The couch was full with boxes and gifts from their fans but it was also too small for Ryan to be comfortable in. So the bean bag it was. Ryan fell onto it gently and he noticed how Jeremy was trying his best against Ryan’s weight and height.

Before the older man could ask for it, the lights were being turned off. The only lights were coming from their monitors, pale and dim on the room.

The semi darkness felt glorious to his eyes.

“Here,” Jeremy mumbled and something cold was pressed onto his hand –a bottle of water. Even when the bitter taste of vomit was still lingering on his mouth, Ryan pressed the bottle against his forehead, a stark contrast between his warm skin and the blunt pain.

He heard Jeremy exhale and even with that, he noticed the concern. “What can I do to help you?”

Ryan moved the bottle and blinked at his boyfriend, permanent frown on his brown. “Just let me here to die,” and while he let it out as a joke, maybe his voice was too faint for Jeremy to perceive it.

“You’re not going to die,” he let out, almost nervously.

“It’s okay,” Ryan searched for Jeremy’s hand, where he noticed how clammy they were. “Text Geoff, I’ll be fine.” Jeremy nodded and saw how Ryan closed his eyes, pressing back the cold water bottle onto his head.

 

**Message from Jeremy:**

_Help_

**Message from Geoff:**

_???_

**Message from Jeremy:**

_It’s Ryan._

_He says it’s a migraine but he threw up._

_He wanted to pull his hair out._

_Is that normal?_

_Does it happen often?_

_Why I didn’t know?_

 

**Incoming call – Geoff**

Jeremy felt the phone buzz on his hands and left the room quietly, even when he knew Ryan was still awake–he kept breathing deeply every so often, as if he was trying to calm himself. Jeremy had moved a clean trashcan next to him so, as he went out, he took the dirty one with him.

He answered when he got to the bathroom.

“Hold your horses,” was how Geoff greeted him.

Jeremy did his best to clean the trashcan with water one handed. Then, he left it on the floor under the sink. “How do you want me to calm down? He’s looking awful. I thought he was going to pass out or something!”

Geoff sighed. “Jeremy, look, it happens. Not often but when it does happen, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy echoed back. “It’s just– I can’t do anything to help him.”

“Tell me about it,” Geoff said before pausing, as if he was thinking. “Make him drink water. Did he lie down?”

“I helped him onto the bean bag, yeah.”

Geoff hummed. “Ask Steffie if she can get any Advil or something. He’ll hopefully sleep, so try to keep quiet and let him be.” Jeremy didn’t say anything and Geoff smiled softly, a pang of emotion washing on his chest. Jeremy was so concerned, feeling the same thing all of them had felt at some point whenever Ryan had one of his attacks. “Buddy. He’ll be fine, I promise you.”

It was Jeremy’s turn to hum. “Okay.”

“If he throws up again, text me. I’ll be wrapping up soon so I can take Ryan home,” Geoff said firmly before his voice softened. “I love you, keep an eye on him.”

Jeremy blushed, his lips pressed onto a thin line. “Love you too, see you soon.”

He stared at his phone for a moment before leaving the bathroom.

It didn’t take him long to reach the other office, almost quiet besides Matt’s laugh who was looking over Andy’s computer. Jeremy stopped besides Steffie’s desk; she just looked up at him curious. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have any Advil?” He asked, serious, making her frown softly. “It’s for Ryan. He’s not feeling well.”

She nodded before roaming on her drawers. “Sure, I’m sure I’ve some.”

Their interaction caught Trevor’s attention. Jeremy was about to explain when the man lifted his hand. “I know, Geoff texted. I’ll keep everyone out of there.” The soft smile that Jeremy shot him was a wordless _thank you_ that Trevor understood easily.

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_our baby jeremy is now dealing with his first Haywood’s patented migraine attack TM and i’m stuck in a meeting_

**Message from Jack:**

_Aw fuck, that sucks._

**Message from Geoff:**

_he was pretty worried_

_how much do you bet ryan played the “let me die here” card_

**Message from Jack:**

_Nothing, he probably did._

**Message from Geoff:**

_ugh_

Jeremy was transfixed with Ryan’s form.

After he got him to take the small pill Steffie had handed him with some water, Ryan curled onto the bean bag with a cold water bottle pressed against his nape. He hadn’t moved since then, only shifting slightly in time to time and Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was between dreams.

In the meantime, he kept reading page after page about migraines and how to deal with them, and what to take, and how to keep them at bay, and what kind of food could trigger it and– It was a little too much and Jeremy had to take eyes his eyes from his phone screen.

So he just looked at Ryan.

It was almost a year since he joined their relationship.

It was weird knowing that Ray was in there before, with them, and while there was no love lost between them, Jeremy sometimes would found himself thinking that he was only a replacement. He loved the guys, everyone in a different way, but he kept wondering if the sentiment was the same.

Ryan was the first to figure out his thoughts. “Well, actually,” he told him, “it was Geoff who noticed but I’m pretty sure he’ll end up crying.”

They talked extensively about it –about how he fitted perfectly between them in a very different way, filling up spaces that maybe Ray left, yes, but managing to nest inside their hearts in separate spots. Ryan explained his thoughts as deeply and easy as he could, making Jeremy understand that they loved him just because of who he was. Not because who was there before.

Right after that conversation, Ryan was the first hunter he kissed.

It was nice, all the guys were nice.

Under the punk look and all the tattoos, Geoff was a gentle lover but not in the same way Jack was: he loved easily, passionately, and he cared for them way too much. Jack, of course, was similar but he was way too good for them, too unselfish. Michael was a hard lover –while he cared for them with such tenderness, warm smiles and soft eyes, he would be an asshole and say whatever it was needed to be said, even if it hurt.

While their audience thought Jeremy hated Gavin, it was only half the truth. It was fun getting annoyed with him, sometimes, but they had been two different sides of the spectrum since the beginning, only coinciding on particular things. Jeremy wondered if it would actually work between the two of them.

It did, as easy as he did fitting into the spot. Something about the Englishman made him orbit around him and he was sure Gavin felt the same –he was his first time.

It was fun and rushed, all over the place, and Jeremy thought it was perfect.

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_finished_

_on my way_

 

Jeremy had been too lost on his thoughts he didn’t notice the text.

By the time he saw it, Geoff was already coming in through the door.

“Hey,” he greeted the older man, who pushed a pair of sunglasses to the top of his head. He closed the door quietly behind him and nodded at Jeremy.

Geoff kissed him chastely before looking at Ryan. “Hey, how is he?”

“Alive,” was Ryan’s response from the bean bag.

“You’ve been awake this whole time?” Jeremy asked, confused.

Ryan nodded. “You were looking.”

Geoff chuckled softly at their exchanged and crouched next to the man, his knees brushing softly the fabric. Ryan’s cheek was pressed against the seat and he blinked at Geoff and, without saying anything else, he closed his eyes back again. His hand caressed Ryan’s shoulder softly before falling on his neck, quite wet from the bottle still there.

“Seriously,” Geoff said before asking again. “How do you feel?”

“Hanging in there,” his boyfriend replied and Geoff sighed, his lips pressing onto a thin line. He noticed how Ryan’s answers were short and he swallowed every time, as if he was trying to wash away the nausea. It wasn’t any better, it seemed.

Jeremy joined them, looking down at them, a worried expression on his face. “You still look pale.”

“Think you can handle a car ride home?” Geoff asked him and Ryan just hummed, as if he was barely listening. “Or you prefer to stay here for a little longer, let it pass a bit?”

They were in silence for a moment and Jeremy thought that this time the man was indeed asleep.

“Home,” Ryan answered before opening his eyes and looking at them. He tried to sit down on his own and swayed on the spot; Jeremy was already sitting beside him, hand on his back.

“Easy, tiger,” Geoff chuckled slightly, making Ryan smile carefully. “There’s no reason to rush.”

So he didn’t and, before he knew it, they were their way home.

 

**Message from Geoff:**

_back home._

**Message from Jack:**

_Take care of them._

After a quick warm shower, Geoff managing to shove a piece of toast down Ryan’s throat, and his actual migraine medicine, Ryan finally fell asleep. The cold pack on his head rested there while his breathing softened and he stopped shuffling on the bed every so often.

Jeremy and Geoff walked out of the bedroom in silence.

The older man observed how his boyfriend pressed his back against the wall, a serious expression on his face.

“I don’t like it, I never have,” he started. When he noticed Geoff’s curious look, he added: “Feeling helpless. I can’t help him and I just feel useless.”

“C’mon here,” Geoff brought him onto a hug, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders. He could feel Jeremy’s arms wrapping around his waist, his fingers playing with the fabric of his shirt. “You helped him how you could. You keep an eye on him, that’s something. Probably doesn’t feel like enough but hey, it’s okay.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything else and just hugged his older boyfriend tightly.

They spent the afternoon in a quiet comfort, hanging around the house. Geoff read some book he hadn’t finished while Jeremy played some rounds of COD mindlessly, just trying to keep his mind busy. They made out in between rounds, just because. There wasn’t any lust in the kisses, only the search of comfort. At dinner, Geoff invited him to help him in the kitchen –a job that only came once a year, which Jeremy accepted gratefully.

Before they realized, they heard steps on the stairs and soon enough, Ryan appeared on the kitchen.

“Hi,” Geoff smiled at him, pulling him for a kiss that Ryan responded without hesitation. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, kind of,” he answered as he put the now warm pack back on the freezer, before taking another one. “The medicament is doing its wonders.”

“That’s good,” Jeremy said, smiling at his older boyfriend.

Ryan shot a warm smile back at him before walking over and pressing a kiss onto his temple, his hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of me. I’m sorry if I scared you.” Even when Jeremy wanted to argue that he wasn’t scared, he’s not Geoff, he didn’t. Maybe his concern had been driven to higher levels and, between that and seeing Ryan sick, shook him a little.

“It’s okay,” Jeremy replied, looking up at him. “Love you.”

Ryan kissed him in response.

It was unusual for Ryan to have headaches but he sometimes got migraines. Even when they’re terribly awful, came out of nowhere and hit him without previous notice, there were some perks after it passed.

That night, while the bed was missing some bodies, he found himself wrapped in the arms of two of his lovers.

He slept quietly throughout the whole night.

 


End file.
